Feed costs comprise 40-50% of the cost of milk production. Implementation and management of feeding systems to sustain high levels of milk production and control feed costs are crucial to the profitability of expanding dairies. Considerations regarding nutritional demands of the herd (including grouping), ration management (includes analysis of the feed, cost and availability), feeds preparation and transport, feed distribution and consumption control have to be made.
In the US total mixed ration (TMR) is the predominant method of feed delivery on larger farms. The cows are grouped according to their level of milk production and body condition. Each group is then fed with total mixed ration feed independently to reduce over-feeding of nutrients and therefore feed costs. In Europe, on the other hand, the farms are smaller, and typically, the animals have unlimited supply of roughage, whereas concentrate and optionally minerals, vitamins, and trace elements are given individually to each animal.
The quality of anaerobically fermented or ensiled feed is dependent on the quality of the crude feed, the conditions of ensiling, and the conditions of storage of the ensiled feed. For instance, aerobic deterioration of ensiled feeds is detrimental to the milk production. Aerobic microorganisms such as yeasts, molds and certain bacteria metabolize the highly-digestible fraction of the dry matter and can account for high losses of dry matter.
Attempts have been made to increase the efficiency of feed utilization and milk production by using various formulations and feed supplements. Despite continued improvement in the development of dairy cattle feed rations, it is desirable to further increase the efficiency of feed utilization and milk production by dairy cattle.